Hot Rain
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Mi primer lemmon! : La lluvia mojaba todo, sus ropas, su piel, todo. ¿Que pasaria si gracias a esa lluvia descubrieras de lo es capaz tu compañero? Maal Summary, porfa pasen y lean si?


_Konichiwa mina-san ºwº como les va? Acá les traigo mi primer lemmon, notas al final =) _

_Avisirijillo: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Kami-sama _Atsushi Okubo_, algún día le daré mi alma a cambio de mi Soul =3_

_CONTENIDO LEMMON! O SEA, CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO! SI DUDAS DE TU SENSIBILIDAD NO LO LEAS! Las salidas están a su derecha y a su izquierda, arriba esta el techo, Gracias y vuelvan pronto ^^ (?)_

* * *

Hot Rain – Maka PoV

Llovía, de todas las cosas que podían pasar tenía que llover. No nevaba ni soplaba viento, llovía. Pero ni siquiera era una garua finita, no señor, era una tormenta de aquellas, ni que fuera Santa Rosa (N/A: acá en Argentina por los días 29, 30, y 31 de agosto cae una tormenta llamada tormenta de Santa Rosa). Amo la lluvia, si, pero no cuando tengo que volver a casa con Soul en la moto.

- Maka, ¿nos vamos ya? No creo que pare la lluvia hasta dentro de un rato- La voz de mi arma me saco de mis pensamientos

- Esta bien, vamos- suspiré y subí a la moto detrás de Soul. Amo, realmente amo viajar con Soul en su moto, es que lo abrazo y lo tengo tan cerca que mi pulso se dispara. Si debo admitirlo, me enamoré de Soul, pero dudo que el sienta lo mismo y no pienso declararme porque si él no me corresponde nuestra amistad se haría incomoda y se perdería para siempre. No, jamás, nunca voy a separarme de él, así tenga que guardar mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi alma.

El trayecto estuvo…bueno…mojado, y lo peor es que nos detuvieron todos los semáforos y eso hizo que llegáramos a casa completamente empapados, de los pies a la cabeza.

Cuando llegamos al departamento el agua nos chorreaba del pelo y de la ropa. Entramos a la sala y me saque mi gabardina mientras Soul cerraba la puerta. Yo me encontraba tranquilamente escurriéndome el agua de mis coletas cuando de repente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y comenzaron a sacarme mi chaleco mojado.

- Esto esta mojado, hay que sacarlo- me susurró haciéndome dudar de mi cordura y que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas como el fuego.

Acto seguido se dirigió a mi cuello y aflojó mi corbata verde dejándola tirada en el suelo.

- Esto también esta mojado, hay sacártelo- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome soltar un leve gemido.

Una parte de mi deseaba que Soul siguiera acariciándome como lo estaba haciendo. Recorría mi cuerpo lentamente por encima de mi blusa haciendo que leves descargas eléctricas me recorrieran. Pero mi lado racional pedía a gritos que le pusiera un stop en ese momento. Traté de hacerle caso a mi razón pero una mano de Soul rozando mi intimidad y otra en mi pecho derecho la vez que lamia y mordía suavemente mi cuello hizo que mi razón volara rápidamente al sur dejándome a merced de mis lujuriosos y pervertidos impulsos.

Soul había empezado a desabotonar mi camisa cuando me di vuelta y lo miré fijamente a los ojos mientras le sacaba su campera negra susurrándole las mismas palabras que él había usado conmigo. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y yo me mordí el labio. Se veía extremadamente sexy! Si bien para mí era sexy todo el día, mojado y con esa sonrisa, me derretía.

Con un suave movimiento se acercó a mí y terminó de desabrochar mi camisa dejando expuesto mi sujetador rosa con puntitos negros. Vi como se relamía los labios y me estremecí al sentir su lengua sobre mi cuello y como trataba de encontrar el broche de mi sostén, para después quitármelo y tirarlo con el resto de la ropa mojada.

Su lengua recorrió otra vez mi cuello y lo mordió dejando algunas marcas rojas hasta llegar a mis pechos. Con todo descaro lamió y mordió suavemente mis ya duros pezones haciéndome soltar un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor, más que nada placer.

De un tirón le saqué la remera dejando expuesto su bien formado torso y la cicatriz que poco a poco había logrado superar. No pude resistirme y recorrí lentamente su piel con mis dedos temblorosos.

- Te tiemblan las manos- me dijo riéndose – eres demasiado tierna.

Su rostro quedó a escasos milímetros del mío y fundió nuestros labios en un beso. Nunca pensé que existiera un sabor tan delicioso como ese. Era un sabor embriagador que me llevó al borde de la locura.

Sin darme cuenta me tomó y me llevó hasta el sofá, pero no, yo tenía que complicarle las cosas, ya que esa es mi especialidad.

- No…en el sofá no – le dije entre gemidos.

- A no? Y porque no? – contestó alzando una ceja con una estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

- E-es que—n-no quiero…mi-mi primera vez..- jadee rebosante de placer y lujuria.

- Ya veo-dijo antes de besarme suavemente y llevarme a su habitación- como quiera, mi ama

Ya estaba recostada en las suaves sabanas de su cama cuando pude quitarle el pantalón. Se puso sobre mí y besó mis labios con pasión, metiendo sin permiso su lengua en mi boca y saboreó cada parte de ella. Su sabor era exquisito y adictivo. Cuando los pulmones exigieron oxigeno nuestras bocas se separaron y de la mía salió un prolongado gemido. Había frotado su erección contra mi intimidad aun con mis bragas y sus bóxers de por medio. Suavemente acarició mi cuerpo, desde mis senos hasta mi cadera. Metió sin pudor su mano por debajo de mis bragas y rozó mi húmeda intimidad haciéndome gemir cada vez más fuerte. Jugó un rato con mi clítoris haciéndome jadear y gemir su nombre. Con suavidad introdujo un dedo en mi intimidad y luego otro más haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, solté un gemido y arquee mi espalda cuando comenzó a moverlos cada vez más rápido. El cielo pronto estuvo ante mí. Gemí el nombre de mi arma y arquee por completo mi espalda.

Lentamente el orgasmo fue pasando, Soul retiró sus dedos de mi interior y me beso otra vez. El beso era tan suave como un pétalo de rosa, pero yo todavía tenía ganas de jugar y no quería dejarlo insatisfecho. Hice que el beso fuera cada vez más apasionado introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y degustando su delicioso sabor. Enrosque mis piernas en su cadera y me restregué contra él. Gruño en mi oído haciéndome excitar aun mas Deslice mis piernas para quitarle sus molestos y apretados bóxers, dejando al aire su erección. Me estremecí al sentir su piel contra la mía. Me dio un dulce beso y apoyo su frente contra la mía tiernamente.

- Te amo- me susurro- siempre te voy a amar

Aguarden ¿Soul acababa de decirme que me amaba? ¿Eso era real, no era un sueño? Entonces si me correspondía!. Lagrimas fugaces escaparon de mis ojos y sonriendo le respondí

- Yo también te amo Soul, y siempre te voy a amar

- ¿Estás segura de esto? Mira que después no hay vuelta atrás, y no quiero lastimarte ni obligarte a que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas

- Estoy segura, porque te amo y porque a tu lado me siento segura y tranquila

Me dio un tierno beso y me miró directamente a los ojos. Sus dos rubíes ensombrecidos a causa de la excitación escudriñaban mis ojos haciendo que me pierda en ellos. Un último beso me saco de mis ensoñaciones, sabía que el momento había llegado asique tome con fuerza la mano de Soul y respiré profundo.

Y sin más me penetro suavemente. Sentí como su miembro se deslizaba con lentitud dentro de mí. Sentí como una pared se desgarraba y solté un grito de dolor, apreté fuerte lo mano de mi arma mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de que las lagrimas no escaparan de ellos, pero fu inútil. Tímidas caricias recorrieron mi cuello y mis mejillas y palabras de consuelo llegaron a mis oídos tranquilizándome. Lenta, muy lentamente Soul empezó a moverse dentro de mí. Al principio el dolor era insoportable pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer y muy pronto ya desbordaba de lujuria y pasión. Comencé a mover mis caderas para lograr mas fricción y al parecer esto fue como una señal para mi compañero ya que empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido, dando estocadas cortas y profundas que hacían que gimiera y jadeara de sobremanera. El nombre de mi arma escapo más de una vez de mis labios, así como el mío escapaba de los de Soul entre gemidos y gruñidos.

Sabía exactamente donde tocarme, cómo y cuándo. Era todo un maestro en el tema y eso me incomodo. Sabía que no era su primera vez y me sentí en desventaja, yo no sabía nada. Una estocada más profunda casi me hizo tocar el cielo pero no, no me iría si él no se venía conmigo asique esperé. Mas pronto el orgasmo llego para ambos, solté un gran gemido y arquee totalmente mi espalda aun apretando su mano. Sentí un liquido caliente chorrear por mi entrepierna. Soul se derrumbo sobre mí pero rápidamente se tumbo hacia un costado y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón y el mío corrían una alocada carrera tratando de tranquilizarse y de para un poco nuestra agitada respiración.

Soul acariciaba suavemente mi cabello y yo dibujaba pequeños círculos sobre el pecho se él. Dentro de mí una paz sin fi se posaba sobre mi alma y poco a poco Morfeo me fue llamando al país de los sueños. Antes de dormirme totalmente le di un último beso a mi amado y le susurre un ''buenas noches'' seguido de un ''te amo'' que no fue más que un murmullo arrastrado por el aire hasta quien sabe dónde.

* * *

El sol rozó mis ojos haciendo que me despertara. Los abrí lentamente y vi una blanca cabellera frente a mí. Sonreí levemente al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Aun entre sueños me rodeo con sus brazos acercándome mas a el y de un tiron me puso sobre su pecho. Cuando miré su rostro me encontré con dos orbes escarlatas que me miraban enternecidos.

-Buenos días dormilona. Te ves hermosa cuando duermes ¿sabias?

- Gracias – dije sonrojada- buenos días

Se acerco y me dejo un tierno beso sobre mis labios, el cual correspondi automáticamente

- ¿Quieres que te traiga el desayuno a la cama?- pregunto cuando nos separamos.

- No eso dejalo para otro dia, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero sentir tu piel contra la mia, sentir tu pelo y ver tus ojos hasta embriagarme en ellos. Quiero sentirte a mi lado y poder besarte y abrazarte- conteste pegando mi frente a la de el

- Te pusiste romantica- dijo para luego besarme- me encanta, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, absolutamente todo.

- ¿Hasta os Maka-chops? –Pregunte levantando una ceja

- Mmmm, si, hasta los Maka-chops, aunque les tengo miedo –contesto con su sonrisa de tiburón

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

- Pero yo te amo mas

- No, no, yo te amo mas y lo sabes

- No yo!

- Yo!

- Que yo!

- Sabes que yo te amo mas –Dije alzando amenazadoramente un libro bastante grueso- Canto y cierro!

Soul suspiró y se incorporo para quedar sentado contra el respaldo de su cama. Yo me incorpoé también y me senté en sus piernas tomandome de su cuello.

La sabana que nos cubria resbalo dejando al descubierto mis pechos, apoyados el el de soul debido a nuestra cercanía.

- Wozu~ Wozu~ Wooow! –dijo el dios de la Muerte apareciendo de pronto en el espejo de pared del cuarto de Soul- Etooo… Mejor los molesto en otro momento.

Mi cara estaba roja de seguro, sentía la sangre correr bajo mis mejillas y veía que las de Soul no estaban en mejores condiciones. El me agarraba con fuerza de la cintura evitando asi que se me viera algo indeseado, pero aun asi se notaba a la legua que no teníamos ropa alguna.

- QUEEEEE! –exclamo Spirit estampándose contra el espejo- Evans! ¿Te has atrevido a tocar a mi Makita! Ya mismo voy y te castro, maldito hijo de p…. -La transmisión se había cortado.

Soul y yo estábamos tiesos, abrazados y asustados. El primero en reaccionar fue el

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¿Mexico o Colombia? Dicen que Cartagena es muy hermosa

- Si armamos rápido el equipaje saldremos de Death City antes de que papa llegue al departamento.

- Esta bien, desayunemos por el camino –dijo el apurado mientras se vestia.

Y si, nos fuimos de vacaciones una semana a Cartagena. Y si, fuimos a la playa y también dejamos algunas noches para nosotros en el hotel. Y si…cuando volvimos se armo un lio enorme porque no sabían donde estábamos y mi papa todavía no se había olvidado de lo que vio pero por suerte pude salvar a Soul y quedamos en paz…por ahora.

* * *

_Bueno, que les pareció? Exelente? Bueno? Pasable? Horrible? O directamente merece la pena capital? No importa, este es un fic especial para Yumary sempai por su cumpleaños FELIZ CUMPLE YUMARY-CHAN! Y perdón por el atraso, es que es muy largo y bueno, es difícil pasar un lemmon cuando la computadora esta en el medio del pasillo ^^U_

_Tambien debo agradecerle a mi mama porque me ayudo a mi, una pequeña virgen de 15 con las escenas explicitas :$ si, GRACIAS MAMA! Ejemm º/º_

_Bueno, un review? Uno solito? Solamente para saber si me salen bien los lemmon ^^ aunue casi me muero desangrada nasalmente mientras lo escribia y lo pasaba jajaja xD_

_Saludiitoooz 3  
_

_~Martha-chan~_


End file.
